No More Fear - A Breeze Oneshot
by The Simplest of Hearts
Summary: A re-imagining of the past few chapters of 3laxx's MLB fic, Breeze.
1. Deal?

Although she was cleared of immediate danger, thanks to Chat Noir, Marinette still bolted away. Away from the alley, away from the school, away from-

from Alya, and Nino. Chat, too. She couldn't read them anymore, she didn't know what their intentions could be beyond the words that came out of their mouths. If Alya's apology was true, why now? Now, after what Marinette's evil counterpart did to her? After she already tried to explain that she didn't want to hurt anybody, after all the time that has passed.

No, she couldn't just trust on a whim. Not anymore.

Despite the frailty of her figure, Marinette managed to make a comfortable distance in minimal time. Now in a different alley, she slid down in a huff against a dumpster. This was an okay spot for now, it was doable for a hiding space. Just until she felt that she was forgotten about.

With luck (as if she had any), Miss Bustier wouldn't have called the bakery to see if Marinette went home. With that same luck, Chat Noir would've de-transformed and went his merry-way as a civilian. Maybe luck would've made sure that Alya and Nino returned to school.

After a while, Marinette found herself feeling groggy. She was teetering off to the side, her head bobbing forward. She was truly exhausted. The alleyway she lay in became cloaked in shadows; the sun was drifting, settling Paris into night.

The dark didn't worry her anymore, she had already spent so much time in it that it was almost pleasant. Like home. The odor from the waste bins penetrated her sinuses, yet it started to feel more familiar than the warm aroma of fresh-baked bread. The emptiness that nighttime Pairs could hold was more worth looking forward to than roaming rooftops with a black-clad figure at her side.

But the memory of those times suddenly made Marinette feel like she was living it again. It brought a gentle sob out of her and she shivered in response. A flashback of gliding across the skyline, air beating against her masked face, a shadow following along with the most vibrant of eyes. Mostly, she felt she wasn't alone.

Literally.

Marinette folded in on herself with a gasp when glowing eyes landed on her. "C-Ch..."

* * *

"It's okay, Marinette," Chat Noir crouched down to reach her level, "you're scared... yeah?" He tried to hold back his wince when he saw her back into the wall, eyeing him. _Of course she's scared, of you!_

Shit

, Plagg's words came to him a little too late. They had thoroughly discussed how this exact scenario would do no good for the girl.

His ears did perk up at the sound of her, "what... are-" Marinette audibly gulped, her eyes darting around. "A-Akuma?"

Adrien figured that Marinette didn't think Chat Noir, of all people, would be out here just to check on her. Surely he was trying to hunt down an akuma, tend to a cry for help from an innocent civilian- anything that didn't involve the supposed murderer of his lady.

"No-," Chat didn't get to finish his answer before Marinette let out another gasp, and quickly stood up.

"A-Alya was-... she was out looking for me!" The bluenette squeezed her hands together nervously as she started to look past the alley. "Find them! Chat-... find them!" With a whirl, she turned to face Chat with terrified eyes.

Adrien's heart dropped to his stomach. Out of all things, he never expected Marinette to be _selfless_ after everything that happened. She still worried about other, in the event there was danger. Everyone ignored her, and when they didn't they tried to hurt her. Marinette's health was declining, her body getting thinner and her skin getting more translucent. She had to seek relief through loneliness and alcohol, because at least those things didn't judge her.

And despite it all, Marinette Dupain-Cheng was still part of the same girl who everyone had loved. That never changed, _she_ never changed. Everyone else is what changed, and Adrien finally realized it.

"Marinette," Chat stood and stepped forward, slowly, "they're okay."

She blinked hard a few times, then her eyelids fluttered. Marinette looked on the verge of passing out, she switched into a wavering, pale mess. But she kept her composure. "R-Really? Then why-... you're transformed so I f-figured..."

Chat nodded, watching her closely. "I was made aware that you didn't go home." He clasped his hands together. He needed to avoid talking with his hands too much. Last thing Adrien needed to was to startle her further. "I don't trust those-... those _guys_ to listen to me."

Suddenly Marinette appeared confused and... flustered? "..." Her mouth opened in thought, quickly shut, then opened again. She mumbled what sounded like a question, but Adrien didn't quite catch it.

"Hm?"

"... Why?"

Chat was puzzled. Why what? Why did he not trust her attackers? Surely she understood the reason for that, they could've hurt her!

Marinette must've noticed this weariness in Chat and sighed, biting her lip and glancing away. "Y-You should hate me." Her chest rose and fell harshly as words churned in her throat. "Why don't you-... why don't you throw me to t-them? I'm just a p-pathetic girl who made you suffer, youdon'tneedme!" The outburst rattled through Marinette and into Chat.

 _"The last thing I need now is a girl, humiliated by her fucking classmate like everyday."_ Adrien knew where Marinette's words stemmed from, they were a reflection of what he told her all those weeks ago. As much as it hurt, he needed that reminder.

Chat stayed calm, his posture was straight, he surely didn't let his eyes get wet. He needed to show her that he wasn't pained by her presence. "Marinette."

The name cut through the air, and the bluenette's gaze jumped to his. She was listening.

"I've only suffered as much as I let myself suffer." He took in a deep breath, in attempt to steady himself. "As much as Hawkmoth l-let me." _Get it together._ "But you-... you've endured enough. More than enough. You shouldn't have gone through t-this." His voice cracked on the last syllable, Marinette's clouded eyes pierced straight through him.

A tremble visibly shook her small frame. "I-I don't-..."

Adrien gulped back his emotions. "You don't understand, I know. So let me help you."

Marinette continue to chew her lip, clutching the bottom hem of her shirt. Chat worried he was losing her.

So he acted quickly. Right in front of Marinette, Chat knelt down on one knee, bowing his head.

"Please."

There was a moment of silence. Raindrops splashed on the pavement in front of Chat.

No, wait.

Not raindrops. Adrien confirmed this when the sound of sobs came from the girl before him. Chat quickly looked up to see Marinette's head dropped, tears trickling down her face to the ground, a single hand covering her mouth while the other was crossed over her stomach.

This is when Adrien felt her lost her, that she was panicked and overwhelmed and would run again like she did from Alya. He started to lose hope that he could get her to open back up, to trust again.

But that fear haled when Marinette fell to her knees with him, balling her fists on her thighs. "I d-don't understand-...!" A sharp sob emitted from her. "Why do you care, why-why-why..." Marinette continued to cry, hunching in further. She had closed most of the distance between the two of them, which surprised Adrien. He didn't move.

"Mari?"

She kept rambling in between her depressed moans, about how she didn't deserve help, that she didn't understand why Chat even looked in her direction. It melded into her expressed her confusion about Alya's apology, Miss Bustier comforting her (that, Adrien was not aware of), that Nino continued to support her.

Marinette truly didn't get why people were starting to acknowledge her again. As much as that pained Adrien, it also dawned on him that Marinette didn't _want_ to shut people out. She was scared of recognition, and was so confused. She just wanted clarity.

"It was... a difficult period. We needed time." Chat sighed. "But, time has passed, and now you need support." Marinette had finally dwindled down to soft sniffles, clearing her face with her sleeve. "If you're willing... people want to care for you." He ducked his head down to grasp Marinette's gaze. "But we wont unless you let us. If you say no, we will not." Chat put his open palm towards her as a sign of agreement. Of trust. "Deal?"

One more tear rolled down her face. Marinette studied Chat's hand for a solid minute. "... Deal." And she took his hand into hers, putting her other hand on top of their joined ones. "I-... I'll let you."

* * *

Chat Noir led Marinette home, stopping her at her front door to instruct her to eat something warm before resting. He gently introduced the idea of her talking to her mom, if she wanted to. Marinette seemed against it for a moment, but nodded. She decided she would ask her mom to eat with her, even if they didn't actually talk while doing so.

It was enough, for Adrien. The fact that Marinette accepted an idea of his that could possibly _help her_ meant so much. He stepped aside to watch her enter the bakery, and stayed just a few moments longer to guard the door. He had to make sure nobody would come to attack. When he felt sure all was well, Adrien made way to an alley to drop his transformation. He dropped his walls.

Plagg flew up to his chosen's face immediately, huddling up as Adrien let out what he was holding back from Marinette.

Adrien was relieved, without a doubt. But he'd be lying if he said he hadn't felt scared. Not scared _of her,_ but scared _for_ her. He worried she would run off, or simply push him away.

He was just thankful Plagg wasn't bringing up the fact that he went up to her as Chat. Perhaps, it was better that he did? Adrien knew Marinette could be scared of his feline alter-ego, ever since he assaulted her when Miss Fortune attacked. Maybe having her warm up to Chat Noir sooner than later was a good thing.

* * *

It happened again. She was merely feet away from the front steps of the school when Marinette heard a deep yell. She didn't have to turn to know that this was not a good time to be visible.

She knew her safest bet would be to run into the school, alert someone, and hope the attackers would run off. Marinette also knew that she could possibly put others in danger by leading the group into the school. No. She couldn't let that happen. Last time she did that, the attacks nearly entered the building.

Panic grew in her chest, she squeezed the strap to her purse tightly. There was another yell and she could hear heavy footsteps getting closer. Closer. Closer. Marinette prayed that vigilantes wouldn't recognize her, that they'd assume it's not her if she didn't react. Maybe if she kept her pace towards the school, someone inside would notice the commotion and shoo the group away.

Her luck didn't quite work that way, she found out. There was a fist clenched into the back of her head, nails scraped at her scalp, Marinette was pulled backwards into the pavement.

"The kid wants as education, huh?"

One of the men chuckled. "Won't do much good if she's late."

Marinette felt the color drain from her face as she brought her hands up to claw at the hand tangled in her hair. "Get-... off!" She'd fight regardless of who she was.

A frustrated yell came from the one who had hold of her head, his hand snatching away. "Ugh, she- you bitch!" Within a second, his hand was back to shove Marinette forward.

The side of her face connected with the ground, tiny rocks lodging themselves into her cheek and brow.

"That's it, grab her. We're leaving."

The panic quickly returned. Marinette's eyes shot open, she tried to get up to her feet and run away.

"Oh ho ho, where do you think you're-"

With a start, both Marinette and the man speaking let out a yelp when a harsh horn sounded out. In the road next to them was a sleek, white limo. A tall figure exited said vehicle, a man much larger than the ones who attacked her.

She recognized him: _Gorilla_. Adrien's bodyguard. He walked over to the group, stepping between them and Marinette. All it took was a snarl and the vigilantes were gone in a flash.

Safety. She was safe now. The bluenette's walls were safe to fall. She tried to keep them up, but soon quiet tears fell down her cheeks.

A tuft of blonde came into her clouded vision, a feathery light hand touched her shoulder. "Mari?"

A pair of glowing green eyes flashed in her mind, reminding her of the cat who comforted her a few nights ago. "Ch-..." Once her eyes cleared up, the boy came into focus. "O-oh, Adrien?"

"I wasn't too late, was I? We were down the road when we saw- how bad are you hurt?" Adrien looked her over, he noticed the rocks sticking to her face and nodded towards it. "May I?"

Marinette touched her cheek. A couple bits of gravel came back with her hand, along with a smear of red. Adrien was offering to brush it away. He'd have to touch her face.

 _"If you're willing... people want to care for you. But we won't unless you let us._ "

She has a choice. Nobody could force her into this, she could say no.

It also meant she could say yes.

A light nod made joy bubble in Adrien's chest. Marinette was letting him help her. He kept his left hand on her shoulder, and brought the right up to her face.

"I'm going to brush them off now, okay?" Another nod. "Alright. Tell me if I need to stop." And Adrien proceeded to pluck bits of rock out of Marinette's face. Luckily the pieces hadn't gone into her skin too far, just a few minor scratches blemished her skin. He still needed to make sure this was all that happened.

Marinette flinched a couple of times, mainly when he would brush his hand over the area. He'd apologize, stop for a moment until she would nod, and then continue. The Gorilla stayed behind the pair, keeping watch. Adrien was grateful for him.

A couple of minutes later and Marinette's face was clear of gravel. She reached into her purse to get a tissue, then dabbed her face. Adrien noted how she scrunched her nose up at the sight of faint blood on her tissue. A little peek past the steely shield Marinette had put up.

"Are you well enough for class?" The question made her bite her lip, a habit she'd really need to quit. "Of course, you don't have to. I can tell Miss Bustier that you needed a day off." Adrien let a small smile appear.

He could see the gears turning, the insecurity flickering in and out. Adrien had to remind himself, leave options open. Give her a moment to think, to choose if she wants to choose. He wanted her to feel like she had just as much control as he did, if not more.

"Uh..." Marinette's gaze eventually met his. "I will, uh... I'll go." She inhaled deeply. "Class. I'll go. But- but I want to rinse my face." Adrien nodded, but said nothing in case she needed to continue. "So, bathroom. Tell Miss Bustier I-I'll be there in a minute?"

He gave her another light smile. "Will do." He got up to his feet, dusting off his jeans, and held an open palm out to Marinette.

His heart nearly fluttered when she let him help her stand up.

* * *

In the bathroom, Marinette recalled the familiarity of what just happened. Adrien had helped her to her feet plenty of times in the past, she was always a klutz and he was always a gentleman. She hadn't really spoken with him in forever, yet- yet it felt somewhat natural? To communicate with the model, as if they had been on speaking terms for a while.

And Adrien's eyes had a glint, one could really believe they were glimmering like a neon glow stick. The open palm that was a sign of trust. It felt so domestic. _"Mari?"_

She hastily splashed cold water onto her face again. She needed to stop thinking of that comparison. It just wasn't possible. Simply a coincidence.

 _"No! How could you compare a sane nice guy like Adrien to a guy like Chat?!"_

"Marinette?"

She nearly jumped out of her skin, turning towards the bathroom door. In the doorway stood a brunette.

Alya. "Miss Bustier wanted to check on you, but-... you know, couldn't leave the class." Her hazel eyes trailed over to Marinette's brow and she frowned. "How about a bandaid?" Alya rummaged through her messenger bag, letting her tongue click when she found what she was looking for.

She stretched her hand out, offering the bandaid to Marinette. Alya was offering help. This time she wasn't crying, wasn't talking about the past. Just something small.

Marinette could do small.

She dried her face off with a paper towel, accepted the bandage, and adhered it to one of the bigger cuts on her face. Definitely looked better than leaving it exposed.

* * *

Alya had stayed by the door, waiting until Marinette was done with cleaning up. "D-do you need more time? I can tell Mi-..."

"Thank you." The words made way out of Marinette's mouth before she even realized it. "I-... thank you."

The brunette didn't know what to say. You're welcome? Of course? You obviously needed a bandage? No, god, that's terrible... "Anytime."

* * *

Anytime. Typical Alya, reminding Marinette of just how good this girl truly is.

How she didn't have her anymore.

That's it, she couldn't hold herself back from this. The blogger seemed to have taken Marinette's silence as an end to the conversation, and started to head towards the door.

"A-Alya, Alya!" She hoped she wouldn't regret this. With a huff, she continued, " _I'm sorry._ " Each syllable was hard and forced- not that she didn't want to say it, she was _scared_ to do so. What if Alya didn't believe her apology?

"A-ah, what?" The girl before Marinette still had a hand on the door handle, seemingly frozen in place.

She could feel the disbelief in the air.

Marinette rubbed her nose, turning so her body faced Alya, although their eyes still didn't quite meet. "You-... I never could've asked-... asked for a better-... f-friend." Oh man, her cheeks burned with anxiety, the skin under her eyes tingled with tears that tried to escape. "Yet... I doubted you."

She was distraught inside. Marinette had known, ever since the incident, she misunderstood Alya's response. She didn't pity her because she's a klutz, or because she was socially awkward on many levels. The hazel-eyed blogger only pitied her for being bullied day after day. Alya hated seeing Marinette get pushed around and teased by Chloe for every little thing.

Sure, Chloe was partially correct: Alya did have pity. But not like she tried to make Marinette believe.

"Alya..." Hiccup. "I'm s-sorry. I'm so sorry-..." And the dam broke. Marinette trembled with distress, they was no shielding it from her once-best friend anymore. "I hurt you, I hurt you..." Over and over, as if those were the only words she knew. Over and over, until Marinette was embraced.

Alya got the courage to pull the crying girl into a hug. A very needed hug, for both of them.

No more fear.

* * *

Synovelle here! So I seriously needed to get this oneshot off my chest. It's a direct fanwork of a Miraculous fic called "Breeze", by 3laxx. She is SO good at writing, if you love a good, angsty MLB fic then 3laxx is your author.

Here is a link to Breeze: fanfiction,com/s/12596221/1/Breeze

Annnd here's a link to 3laxx: fanfiction,com/u/8237448/3laxx

(If the links work, remove the commas)

She also has an ao3 account under the same name, Breeze is posted on there too.

Btw, this is my first Miraculous fanfic! So it's kinda out-of-character, aside from it being obviously ooc due to it being a fanfic of a fanfic. Thanks for reading tho!


	2. Blackout

This part takes place AFTER Breeze's 24th chapter, but I've excluded Gasmine in this because I had already started before 3laxx released the chapter introducing the new akuma. Sorry 'bout that, but I hope you still enjoy! This is an AU of an AU, after all ;D

* * *

 ** _Two weeks later_**

"How is she?"

The trio of friends- being Nino, Alya, and Adrien- had slowly made interaction with Marinette. Each one having different levels of progression, but it was progress nonetheless.

"I'm not the most patient-"

"Oh, definitely."

" _Quiet, Lahiffe._ " Alya hushed the two laughing boys sitting across from her. "But I know the girl is trying. Example A," she rested a green notebook onto the lunch table.

Nino and Adrien exchanged glances. "Uh, your history notes?"

"Yes!" Alya flipped through the pages. "She let me come over so she could study them! You know, since she missed a couple of classes."

Now it was noticed how Alya had put stars on certain dates and pages, noting where Marinette needed to look. Little check-marks were also next to them, in different colored ink.

"Alya," Nino had a grinned melting into his face, "do you understand how good this is? Did you guys talk, did you just drop the notes off-"

A hand interrupted him. "Chill, dork. I'll give you all the details if you shush."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

 _The hatch door to Marinette's room opened. "H-Hi, Alya."_

The brunette waiting at the stairs smiled, waving her green notebook around. "Morning, I got the notes you needed." Alya glanced back down to the bottom of the stairs. "Want me to just hand them off to you and go, or...?"

"Um..." Marinette peered around her room for a second, thinking. Uncertainty danced in her eyes. "You, uh-... you can come up." She stepped over to the side, still holding the hatch door up.

 _Alya stood still for a moment. The girl was_ actually _inviting her inside her room. Better to take the chance now than for her to change her mind. "Will do." So the blogger walked up the rest of the stairs and entered the room._

 _"I-I didn't clean, sorry."_

 _Marinette's room extremely messy, but definitely disorganized. Lone scraps of fabric were littered across the floor, along with other crafting materials. Started, never finished, designs plotted onto papers drowned her desk. Clean and unfolded clothes were scattered across her dresser and chaise._

 _"Well, Nino's had worse, trust me." Alya chuckled. "How's this: you study my notes, I straighten things up around here. Sound good?"_

 _There was slight hesitation coming from Marinette, but she nodded anyway. "Just be careful, I can't promise there aren't any stray needles."_

 _Alya gave a sarcastic sigh. "Girl, you've never been able to promise me that."_

 _She was surprised to hear a- a snort? That came from Marinette's direction. No other reaction, just the subtle form of a laugh; yet, it was all Alya needed to know that her friend was warming up._

 _Once she passed the history notes to Marinette, Alya proceeded to brighten the room up, starting with a search for sewing supplies. She did not want to step on a needle, considering how many times it had happened in the past._

* * *

"Wait, she let you stick around, to _clean_?" Nino had leaned forward on the table, propping his head on his hands as he listened to Alya's recount. "That's like, sort of invasive- not in a bad way, I just mean it's a big step forward."

Alya nodded. "A _really_ big step, for mankind." She held up a fist, making the statement dramatic.

Adrien had been quiet for most of the conversation, just listening. "Did she say much?"

"Not really, no." Alya started to pack the notebook back into her bag. "Just studied, asked a couple questions about what was in the notes." She leaned back a bit. "I stayed for, maybe, an hour? Before she called it a day."

The blonde boy bobbed his head. "Her room is probably a private place at the moment. Her letting you in is good, but she still needs alone time."

"Oh, of course." Alya agreed. But something about her expression darkened. "Is-... is it bad that I snooped a little?" Her voice turned to a mumble.

"Alya..." Nino warned.

She huffed. "I wanted to make sure she wasn't hiding anything _bad_ , or _toxic_. After the drinking spell, I've been scared she would continue!" Her hands came up to remove her glasses, then to rub her face. "We can only do so much, Nino."

Despite the want to argue, Nino understood. The three of them weren't exactly close with Marinette yet, and she did have a phase where she turned to danger outlets for relief.

"No, no, Alya. Sorry. You're right." He reached out to grab one of her hands, massaging her knuckles. "Did she-... was it clear?"

Alya nodded again. "She wasn't hiding anything, from what I saw." She replaced her glasses. "But..."

Adrien got a bit tense. "But?"

"It's not a bad thing, just a- a weird thing?" Alya took her hand back from Nino. "She's probably always had it, I just thought it was odd that I've never seen it."

"Seen what?"

"It's this," She gestured with her hands, making a shape, "box-thing. It's got, like- you know what, here," Alya grabbed her notebook again, flipping to a clean page, and grabbed a pen from her bag. "It's this little box," she started to sketch. "I'm no Marinette, so excuse my lines." Alya continued to draw, forming a type of six-sided box. "The box is dark, I think it was black or something." Then she drew a few swirls. "I have no clue what those things are, just some design..." Her tongue stuck out as she sketched. "Then-... and-... this little circle-thing," Alya added, to the center of the shape, two circles. The smaller, middle circle had four boxy swirls.

"The weird design was etched in, it was red."

Nino spun the notebook around so it faced both him and the boy sitting next to him. He studied it for a minute. "So, it's a box."

"I-..." Alya groaned. "It's a _weird_ box, Nino! Not just that, but when I asked her about it she got all-... all funny. She answered me, but I know when my girl lies. Why would she lie about a _box_?"

"Well, what did she say?"

The blogger took a breath. "Apparently it's a jewelry box, which I can get by. Said it was for those earrings, you know, the ones she used to wear all the time, yeah?" Alya's hands motioned to her own ears. "I thought it looked too fancy for a pair of plain earrings- of course, I didn't say that _aloud_ , but still. Marinette then said that she got it from that China-themed shop on Rue Monge."

Nino cocked an eyebrow. "The Chinese _massage shop_?"

"That's what I was thinking! I don't know, maybe the guy that owns it also has a gift shop or something." Alya shrugged. "But I'm telling you, boys, she was being fishy. I didn't open it, so I don't know if maybe she was hiding something." She sighed. "I-I'm not mad that she lied, really... I-... I'm just still worried about her."

Nino moved over next to Alya to comfort her, leaving Adrien on the other side of the bench.

The model didn't seem to mind. No, instead he was absolutely staring at the hasty drawing in the notebook. The hexagonal box, sloppily shaded in a dark grey, little lines looped around for a border. Two circles were placed in the center, with a smaller one towards the middle. The smaller circle had a four-lined pattern.

This box gave Adrien a flashback to over three years prior. To a box that he, too, owned. The one that was gifted to him.

The one his Miraculous came in.

* * *

At around midnight, later on, Marinette sat awake in her bed. It was normal for her to be awake at this time, just generally not in her room. In her house, for that matter.

Ever since Chat Noir walked her home a couple weeks before, Marinette decided to make sleeping at her house a habit again. Instead of staying out on the Parisian streets at night, avoiding going home until dawn, she actually went home after school. She'd eat the dinner her parents cooked, even if she didn't eat with them.

Marinette even took to keeping her room tidy, since Alya cleaned it up earlier on.

The change of pace was out of her comfort-zone, without question. There were times she longed for the cold nights and over-slept mornings.

Although, Marinette couldn't deny that physically she was feeling better. Already her skin wasn't flush tight against her bones, and her face wasn't sunken in. She started to gain color again, just from sleeping inside and eating at least one meal each day.

Sometime, she'd have to thank Chat Noir. Even though she got nervous around people, especially the feline-hero, Marinette felt she owed it to him. She just didn't know when that time would come.

And then there was a tapping on her balcony, unnerving the bluenette.

It was raining outside, gentle droplets fell onto the roof for the past half-hour. Marinette tried to pass off the new, louder tapping as just the rain getting heavier. But she couldn't ignore it when it turned into the sound of ceramic breaking, followed by a slam.

The urge to hide deeper into the bed and avoid the world was powerful, but the girl knew better. There could very well be an injured animal on her balcony, and she'd beat herself up if she didn't help it, especially in this weather.

Marinette moved out of her blankets and walked up the ladder to the door on her ceiling.

There was an animal on her balcony.

Animal-themed hero, at that.

"Ch-Chat?!"

The black-clad boy was laid out, a couple of Marinette's potted plants were shattered, scattered across the deck. Chat was barely conscious, trying to push himself off the floor but to no avail. Something was wrong.

"Okay, okay, don't move." Marinette pushed the roof-door back so it'd locked in place, and hurriedly crawled over to Chat. "Can you s-speak?"

Chat lifted his head. "M-... Mari-..." Then his head fell back down to the ground.

Marinette felt panic rising into her chest. God, what happened to him? What kind of akuma got to him? She needed to be quick. Marinette worked to getting Chat lifted to her back, to the best of her ability, and carefully back into her roof where it was dry.

"Ch-Chat-..." She made it down to her bed and rested him down. "Chat, if you can hear me, I'm going to grab some towels." And Marinette rushed down to grab said towels, along with whatever else she deemed necessary. She simply heard a grunt in reply.

* * *

Adrien really did not know what hit him. He had gone out for patrol, as usual, when it started raining. No big deal, he thought, in fact, the rain would ward off even more trouble.

In reality, it seemed to attract trouble that night. Adrien made his rounds, heading towards the street where the bakery resided when he noticed a group of four men. They all wielded a weapon of sorts, either a bat or a hammer, anything dangerous. [

And he didn't like how close they were to the Dupain-Cheng residence.

Chat jumped in, hoping that his presence alone would scare them off. He had already made his message on a newscast recently, stating he did _not_ want Marinette or her family harmed for what happened months ago. Guess some people just didn't listen.

He did startle one of the vigilantes into running off, making it three versus one. The odds became even more favorable when Chat managed to knock another guy out-cold. After that, things got even _better_ once the third man was disarmed (Chat broke his bat in two halves), sending that one running.

Down to the final attacker, Adrien was feeling confident he'd beat this one. He's the one with superpowers and a hefty suit, after all.

But things don't always work out that way.

Next thing he knew, Chat was suddenly disoriented. His head was pounding with pain, his side flared with warmth and burned madly. He was shoved to the ground as the final attacker ran off.

Chat, confused and dizzy, made his way to his feet. He couldn't think straight, just picking his baton off the ground and catapulting himself up to the closest rooftop he could find. In this case, that rooftop was Marinette's balcony.

Adrien was falling in and out of consciousness, hardly aware of what was happening. He was being lifted off the ground and moved around, then put back onto a surface that was cushioned. The area was dry, Adrien couldn't be sure if he was inside somewhere or if the rain stopped. At some point, he heard someone talking to him, although it was all incoherent to him. He didn't want to be rude so he just made a noise back to the voice.

The environment started to grow darker, he lost his senses and blacked out.

* * *

"What do I do?"

The wounds that Chat had been considerably the worst he's gotten, Marinette thought, outside of akuma attacks.

She checked the news, Alya's blog, everywhere to see if Hawkmoth had attacked. There was nothing. This was a civilian crime, and it resulted in Chat getting hurt.

Marinette knew the main suspect could be from the groups that were after her, it made her heart sink.

"You're hurt because of me..."

She managed to get the hero patched up, to the best of her ability. His suit had to be cut into, near his hip, where there was quite the stab wound. Chat had some head trauma, indicated by the blood matted up in his hair. Marinette feared the boy could be concussed.

He needed a hospital, not a seamstress; however, Marinette did not want to make that choice. Chat always wanted her- wanted _Ladybug_ to know who he was behind the mask, but never mentioned the rest of Paris. He wasn't even conscious to voice his opinion.

Marinette let out a shaky sigh. "I h-hope you'll be okay... until you wake up." She glanced at the clock. _1:46 a.m._ "Why here?" Why did Chat Noir choose Marinette's balcony, of all places to go, after getting injured? He helped her, once, when she was alone and afraid, but Marinette really did not expect Chat to actually _trust her_. Not after what happened.

She wasn't sure if she trusted him herself- not that he did anything to break that trust, not truly. She thought Chat hated her, what she didn't trust was his feelings for her. Didn't Chat despise her? After what Miss Fortune said? His actions proved that much, yet he came around months later to save her from getting killed.

Nothing this cat did made sense, not before and not now.

When minutes went by, and the clock read _2:07 a.m._ , Marinette predicted she wouldn't be getting any sleep that night. "He'll lose his transformation soon..." She mumbled to herself, trying to figure out what to do with the boy. "... note, a note-..." She quickly climbed down the ladder and to her desk, "what should I-... uh..." Marinette grabbed a pen:

 _Chat-  
This is Marinette's room. You were bleeding out on my balcony.  
I don't know what happened but you were stabbed, and you were hit in the head.  
Be careful getting up since I stitched your side.  
You might not be transformed when you wake up, so I'll be downstairs where I can't see you.  
Next to this note will be water, pain medicine, and a snack. You need to eat.  
If I'm asleep when you get up, just write on the back of the note that you're okay, in case you leave.  
I'm sorry you got hurt.  
_  
Capping the pen, Marinette went back up to her bed to set the note on the shelf behind it. She looked Chat over before leaving the room and going down to the kitchen to grab some items.

* * *

 _"...id. Kid._ KID."

Adrien woke with a start. "Wha-..." He quickly clutched his side. "Ah, ah, ow-... what?"

The black kwami hovered in front of Adrien. "You're hurt, you idiot."

"O-Obviously," he nodded, a free hand going to his head. "My head..."

Plagg did a couple circles around his chosen. "Look behind you- _FOOD_ ," the kwami darted behind the blonde.

Adrien blinked and rubbed his eyes. "What do you mean-... oh, no."

He was surrounded by pink walls, pink blankets- this was Marinette's room. The previous night's events started to catch up with him.

"Where is she, did she see us?"

"Relaaaax, kitten, read this." A piece of paper dropped into Adrien's lap, and Plagg recited it to him. "The girl isn't in here." The tiny god glided down to the lower level of the room, flew around, and went back up to Adrien. "Coast is clear."

Adrien put a finger to his lips. "Then don't be so loud, her parents could be up." He ran his fingers through his hair, catching on a couple of the reddened knots. He was relieved to know that, despite his injuries, Marinette was okay.

"So," Plagg landed down on the edge of the bed, "ready to skedaddle?"

As he was about to confirm, Adrien suddenly recalled something and started to get up. "No, not yet."

"Uh, what?"

The blonde, slowly, moved to climb down the steps to the lower level of the room. "Didn't you hear Alya yesterday? I need to know-..."

Plagg hurriedly got in Adrien's face. "No, kid, you can't go snooping around in this girl's space! Just because the other one did doesn't mean-"

" _Plagg_ ," Adrien started searching, "this might be the only chance. If what Alya saw is true-..." He stopped, "don't you want to know?"

"I-..." The cat-like kwami's ears drooped. "Of course I do, but-"

"Then help me!"

The duo didn't speak anymore, going quiet while carefully going through Marinette's belongings. Alya, if the box she saw was the same box, didn't open it. She didn't confirm the contents. Plagg still has not sensed where Tikki could be, more than likely she was in the ladybug Miraculous. If Hawkmoth has the Miraculous, he hasn't activated it yet.

But if Marinette had the box, there was a chance she had the Miraculous. A slim chance.

Adrien searched for a few more minutes, before perking up. "Plagg, Plagg!" He called for his kwami with a hushed voice.

"Did you-..."

"Yes!"

In his hands was the box. It was _identical_ to the one he received a couple of years ago. Same size, color, design, _everything_.

"Oh my god," the blonde's hands trembled, "oh my _god_ , Plagg."

Plagg let out a breath. "It's-... it's not there."

Adrien's head snapped to him. "What?"

"If Tikki were there, I'd know." His kwami didn't appear too bummed, but Adrien could see how his eyes darkened.

"Plagg..." Adrien stared at him. "What is it?"

The black cat didn't respond for a minute, simply fixating his gaze on the box. Something was going through his mind, Adrien could see this, but he didn't know what Plagg was thinking exactly. What was bothering him about the box?

It _was_ odd. Why did Marinette have the box, but not the Miraculous? If she gave it to Hawkmoth, why keep the box? Why not just give it to the villain along with the earrings-

Wait a minute.

 _"Said it was for those earrings, you know, the ones she used to wear all the time, yeah?"_

Oh.

 _Oh._

Adrien found himself on his knees. The realization crashed over him like a tidal wave.

Marinette never took the earrings. They were _given to her._

* * *

Annnnnnd there you have it! Make sure you keep reading Breeze as 3laxx updates it, I believe she adds a chapter every three days? :)

-TSoH


	3. Yin and Yang

Marinette was turned into Miss Fortune.

She attacked her parents, her friends, terrorizing Paris in an afternoon.

The akuma declared Ladybug dead, Marinette denied it. The spotted hero never appeared and Hawkmoth became stronger.

The topic never ceased. The possible outcomes of that terrible day spread amongst Parisians:

One, Miss Fortune could've been telling truth, and Marinette had no recollection of it what happened. She denied it because it's what she believed to be true.

Two, Hawkmoth has Ladybug hostage, due to Miss Fortune's help. Marinette is either aware of this but cannot tell, or she (again) has no clue what happened during her time as being possessed.

Other theories- Ladybug was in hiding, Marinette took the special earrings for herself- were not as popular.

The one possibility nobody considered was the most painful of all: Marinette was Ladybug; sadly, it made so much sense.

It would explain everything, from the timely disappearance of the heroine, how Hawkmoth could so easily have the ladybug Miraculous, to Marinette's claims that she _did not_ kill a single person that day. Her strength to fight off _her own akuma_ so she could help stop Miss Fortune... out of all people, the person that could be most capable of this feat was Ladybug.

Hell, even _before_ the incident, one could piece this together. Marinette and Ladybug were never seen in the same room (excluding Timebreaker, however that could be explained). Marinette was apparently "caught by the akuma", _every single time_ , to rectify why she was never there.

The girl knew things that a regular civilian shouldn't know. Sure, she could've gotten it from the Ladyblog, but that doesn't reason how she was aware of things before Alya would be.

And she said it herself, she could _prove_ that Ladybug wasn't dead.

* * *

Bell chimes rang out as a door opened, then they rang out again as that same door slammed shut.

"Good day, how may I-?"

Adrien stood at the entrance of the massage shop, with a flustered Plagg tugging on a lock of his chosen's hair. "Kid, why- don't- you- ever- listen!" The black kwami flew back when Adrien swatted at him.

Master Fu sat in the center of the shop. "Greetings, Chat Noir." He cleared his throat. "You have a question?"

"Look, I don't know you, sir." The blonde moved forward. "I know as much as I've been told; you're a guardian. _The_ guardian."

The older man gave a nod. "That is correct."

Adrien glanced around, taking a few deep breaths. "I-... also know about _her_." His arms folded over his chest. "Just earlier."

"Ah, I see. Why not," Fu gestured to the mat before him, "rest, while we talk. You're injured."

"Wha-... how did you-?"

Plagg flitted over to the guardian. "I told you, kit, he knows _all_. Now Master, where's the cheese?"

Fu let out a chuckle, pointing to a table in another part of the room. He watched as Plagg bolted over, then laid his eyes on Adrien. "Sit."

Adrien complied.

"I'm sure you are... troubled, by your discovery."

The boy bowed his head. "That's putting it lightly." Adrien let out a wavering sigh. "... Why didn't you h-help?"

"I do not enjoy being the spectator. Nature has its rules, and we must abide by them."

This made Adrien's features darken. " _Rules_?! If it risks someone, then the rules are _bullshit_." A tremor of anger shook through the boy. "People want to _kill_ her, for-... for killing the very person she is! But you can sit here and say that rules are more important?"

"If I recall, Chat Noir," Fu rose to his feet, "you, too, were part of that very crowd." He clasped his hands behind his back, walking over to a table where a kettle sat. "If my interference were allowed, would you have trusted me? This is the first time we've met, would you have known to believe me?'

"I-..."

Master Fu nodded yet again. "I do not judge your resentment. You have compassion, and you are loyal to your yang." The guardian started to prepare tea. "Chat Noir, your youth may make you naive, but it can make you devoted." He approached Adrien again.

"And now, you must prove that feline loyalty of yours. _Go_."

* * *

Sitting still in class, when you know that _Ladybug_ is sitting in the back of the room, is a feat Adrien never imagined to be so difficult. His legs shook would anticipation, his mind was racing because _god she is here and she's been here for years_. His eyes moved over to the blonde girl sitting at the table across from him, and Adrien thought of how Chloe would react if she were in his position. She'd freak out. Chloe would absolutely go crazy.

Adrien wants to go crazy. The minutes on the clock couldn't go any slower. Miss Bustier's lesson, despite being about some of his favorite things to learn, went into his ears like static. Focus, what's focus?

 _Ding!_

Oh god, finally. Class was over for the day.

Students packed up, some leaving within a minute, others taking their time and talking with their friends. Adrien, on the other hand, stayed seated. He knew how Marinette's afterschool schedule went, she recently started waiting until she was the last of the students to walk out of the classroom. Sometimes Alya or Nino would go up and make conversation with her, then say their goodbyes and depart. She never liked walking out with the crowd.

Adrien usually did not stick around, due to work or the occasional tutor session. But today, the black cat was lucky. There were no upcoming events for the day.

Except for one thing, of course.

The boy put his papers and books into his bag, taking his time. He noticed Alya go up to Marinette first, saying a few words and then walking back down the stairs to leave. Nino next, doing practically the same thing. He also greeted Adrien before walking out of the classroom. The chance has come.

Adrien zipped up his bag to throw it over his shoulder, glancing behind him. Marinette was standing up and heading down the steps.

"H-Hey, Marinette," he gave a light smile to the bluenette.

She stopped, looking up to Adrien. "Hi, Adrien." His smile grew a little wider when Marinette passed a polite smile back.

"I was wondering if you'd like for me to walk you home." Adrien straightened a bit.

Marinette's brows rose. "Oh, uh..." She shifted her feet, and Adrien felt like he might've made her uncomfortable.

He waved a hand. "I don't have to, don't worry. Just felt like talking to you, if you were up for it." Keeping himself calm, Adrien tried to let his tone stay casual. _Options. Give her options._

Her eyes seemed to trail over to the door, down to her feet, then back to him. "Ah-... sure. I guess that'd be nice."

The little voice in his head (that strangely sounded like Plagg) cheered.

The two teens walked down to the classroom door and left, heading out the entrance of the school. Adrien didn't know about Marinette, but his own heart was beating quite fast. The girl had been slowly warming back up to him and their two other friends, but he honestly did not expect for Marinette to be comfortable with someone walking and talking with her for more than a couple of minutes. Adrien was still shocked that she let Chat into her room, in the middle of night, during a storm.

But it helped open his eyes to her even more.

"Oh," Marinette made a noise of annoyance, making Adrien look over. The girl wiped at her face and looked at the sky. "Rain."

Adrien's head rose to the sky too, noting the dark clouds rolling in. He slid his bag off his shoulder and rustled through it. "Shoot, no umbrella..." And the rain started to come down faster. "Ah-," the boy hurried to take the jacket he wore off, raising it above Marinette as a makeshift shield from the droplets. "Come, come."

Adrien and Marinette hustled back over to the school entrance, hiding under the awning.

"That came out of nowhere, the news didn't say anything about rain..." He sighed, shrugging it off. "Paris is never consistent."

This is when he noticed that Marinette went quiet. Adrien looked down to face the girl standing under his jacket.

Two seconds. It took two seconds for Adrien to see even the smallest of details. Blue irises, crisp as winter air; yet, her stare was one of the warmest things he's ever felt. Freckles were sprinkled across her nose like breadcrumbs. Individual strands of midnight blue hair fell across her face, fluttering around as she blinked. The rainy weather made her nose tinge pink, and she resembled a soft little mouse.

For a moment, Adrien wondered if it were wrong of him to think this way. But she had her gaze on him, her eyes and his eyes locked without a key.

There was hardly a flinch when a clap of thunder rang out.

"There's-..." Why was he breathless? "There's no questioning it..."

Keeping her eyes on his, Marinette tilted her head to the side. "Q-Questioning what?"

 _It's time._ "There's something you need to see." With a gulp, Adrien gently rested his jacket over Marinette's shoulders. Now that his hands were free, he brought them over to the bottom hem of his shirt. "I never-... never got to thank you for-..." Inhale, exhale. His shirt lifted slowly, stopping once it reached the middle of his ribs.

Silence. Marinette's eyes left his, moving down. She covered her mouth as a gasp escaped. "A-... Adrie-..."

Adrien dropped his shirt. "If you're wanting to run, you can. I wouldn't blame you."

The, now trembling, girl stood still. She looked Adrien up a down, then lowered her hands. "I..." There was a flush of pink under Marinette's eyes, notifying him that she could start crying. But she never ran.

"Why are you r-reveal-... it's _dangerous_ for you."

His head bobbed in agreement. "It _could_ be dangerous."

" _Paw_ fully dangerous!" The tiny cat-god flew out of Adrien's jacket, that was on Marinette's shoulders.

Adrien rolled his eyes. "Plagg, that was terrible."

Said-kwami faced his chosen. "You've had worse." He spun around to Marinette. "Greetings, I am the one- the only- Plagg."

They could both see how the bluenette chewed at her bottom lip. "Plagg..." Her voice came out as a whisper. She rose her hands up, cupping them together.

Plagg took this, and decided to land down on her hands.

"You're..." And there they were, the tears Adrien predicted to fall. "... you're the same size..." Although her words were quiet, they still came out without filter. She didn't seem to be present anymore.

The black-cat rose. "Adrien is much, _much_ bigger than me. His brain? Mine is bigger."

Adrien started to protest, before being interrupted by a sob from Marinette.

"I'm s-sorry... so sorry..." She squeezed her eyes shut. "I wasn't f-fast enough, and now he has her, I couldn't stop him-...!" Words spilled out of her mouth shakily, faster than the rain that poured from the sky.

Plagg and Adrien exchanged glances, and the former seemed to understand. He glided up to Marinette's damp face and pressed himself into her cheek. "Oh, bug, she wouldn't want you all sad like this." Plagg nudged her. "Tikki wouldn't be angry, so I can't be either."

Marinette blinked rapidly, looking at the kwami and then over to the blonde in front of her. "Wait... how did... you know?"

"Not intentionally." Adrien turned his head away. He watched as the rain splashed onto the sidewalk. "The box. I got an identical one, that this ring came in." He found himself twisting his Miraculous around his finger. "I happened to see it in your room, and everything _clicked_." Adrien brought his attention back to Marinette. "There's so, _so_ much I'm sorry for."

"I let this all happen to you. I didn't listen." A lump started to form in his throat, his chest feeling heavy. "You wouldn't let this happen to someone if you believed they-... that they killed Chat." His eyes stung. "Y-You tried to tell me, and I screamed at you. I hurt you." Letting his walls down, Adrien didn't try stopping his guilt as it poured out of him. He continued to list off what made him at fault, his voice getting thicker with each word.

He gulped down the other countless things he hated about himself, since the list could be infinite. "But-... I can't change any of that." Adrien let out a huff. "I _will_ change what happens from here on out. Tikki," he bit his lip, "we will get her back."

"We will bring _Ladybug_ back."

* * *

 **Now, most likely I will not be adding another part after this. We'll see how Breeze goes, but I don't want to take over the original fic. This is simply a reimagining of some of the stuff that happened recently in the story.**

 **Something I do wanna say, is that sometimes I feel like my writing can be rushed? So if you feel that same way, lemme know! Irl, when I talk, I take FOREVER to get to the point. I think that's why my writing can be rushed, because I don't wanna drone on.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading!**

 **-TSoH**


End file.
